thepokemongamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wiseamy0818
Please do not mess with my talk page. There will be trouble. Wiseamy-My Talk Edits I always make sure to edit at least a few times a day if i'm available. Sometimes more if I feel like it.Bmltera-Talk 01:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: User rights Not to be rude but I am a bureaucrat for heaven's sake. that cannot 'be undone. I have gone to Special:UserRights and read about it. A bureaucrat has the ability to make his or herself an admin by just going to userrights. But anyways, I can stop now because i'm sarting to get used to this type of edit. Bmltera-Talk 02:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates Here are some templates I made: and you can use them when editing pages Bmltera-Talk 07:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I think it's time we should start gathering people to come to this wiki. We could post it in blogs on other wikis.Bmltera-Talk 09:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Community Central might be the best choiceBmltera-Talk 09:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I thought it meant to prevent from people editing but still allow messaging. Did you try the new templates? Bmltera-Talk 13:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Things look great over here! It's nice to see the acheivment system is being implemented on many more wikis, aside from just the few I was initially aware of. I'd help out over here too, but I'm really only a fan of early Pokemon (like the original 150), let alone games, sorry. 'Johnnybravo[[User:Johnnybravo44|''44'']] (talk) 00:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates I can see you added new badges. To edit a template, such as the stub one, go to http://thepokemongame.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Test the pages are named after the template name. To make a new template, just make a page called Template:(name) and choose blank page. To make a colorful one like mine, you will need to know HTML skills, otherwise, they will have to be only text.Bmltera-Talk 03:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) We should add more badges so people can have more points on this wiki. I already earned all the bronze badges. I am planning to edit on them to change pictures and names. Bmltera-Talk 07:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? I need to know how I make a poll for people to vote with. Apparently you know since you made one. KateWolf 00:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I got all the bronze already! To make a poll, go to source mode to see how I did it Example: Whats Your Favorite Pokemon? Zekrom Reshiram Bmltera-Talk 12:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I came across a good app in the app store. Ultimate Pokedex Free. It gives info on all pokemon up to gen 5. Bmltera-Talk 12:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I will be very busy. Might not be active for up to weeks. I gave a trusted user, Jzhang131 rollback rights. I'll come around from time to time to see how the wiki is doing. --Bmltera-Talk 03:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Admin rights would be great but I am not always on this wiki. I might just come around and edit sometimes if I feel like it.Jzhang2 18:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I am on answers.com but don't go there much. How did you find me? By the way, I don't think katewolf is active anymore. I am planning to make lots of templates when I have time. I will change the stub one so you only have to type stub, not test. Bmltera-Talk 05:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I made it for funBmltera-Talk 06:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New Template I made a new template. --Bmltera-Talk 17:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I did not mean to vadilise. I hope you dont mind but I unblocked myself. I was really depressed. I am sorry I do not know what got into me. If you think I really do need to be punished reblock me. My sincerest apology, KateWolf 23:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I will get right to work. BTW you said I put giberish onto pages. That was actuly not what I was doing. I was putting rude comments and I apoligize. On most wikis thats a warning. Once again sorry. At least I was making quality edits too. P.P.S. I had to take off Bmalta's template because of an error so I will rewrite it. Thankyou for understanding. This is not a bad wiki in anyway. I was depressed because I am begining to feel quite homesick.. About Alpha and Omega wiki, enjoy! I happen to be aedmin there along with Xalta the mystical lycan. Ya I miss home alot. I'll be home Wesnday. I'm over it. By the way, you have to edit Alpha and Omega wiki alot to be admin. Also I am not bearuticrat so I can't promote you. Talk to Xalta the Mystical Lycan when you have 300 edits. Also have you ever seen the movie, just wondering. KateWolf 23:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki I made a new wiki:Pokemon Cheats Wiki hope you like it. I can give you all user rights. Just to tell you, this doesn't mean i'm quitting this wiki. I also visited the pet turtle wiki. What's it about? Bmltera-Talk 04:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Testing on my talk page KateWolf-Talk Friend Code What's your friend code in pokemon black? Re: School is starting here to so I will only be here evryonce in a while. I will try to take care of it though. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am very busy at school. I also joined the pokemon wiki.Bmltera-Talk 02:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC)